starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Солдат-клон
right|250px Солдат-клон — искусственно созданный генетически модифицированный клон, предназначенный для службы в Великой армии Республики во время Войн клонов.Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Эти солдаты выращивались на Камино, и с самого раннего детства их тренировали стать идеальными военными — наиболее эффективной вооруженной силой в истории галактики. Клонам прививалась преданность Галактической Республике и её руководителю — Верховному Канцлеру Палпатину. История Создание thumb|left|280px|К [[22 ДБЯ работы с геномом были завершены, первые 200000 клонов начали созревание.]] Клоны были введены в строй республиканской армии во время вторжения на Набу. Согласно словам каминоанцев, заказ на создание армии клонов был получен от мастера-джедая Сайфо-Диаса, после его смерти выполнение заказа не было остановлено потому как за ним осуществлял надзор загадочный человек по имени Тиранус. После серии строгих тестов, Тиранус отобрал мандалорского охотника за наградой Джанго Фетта, именно от него был получен генетический образец.Star Wars: Bounty Hunter Каминоанцы предлагали создать армию на образце чувствительного к Силе донора, однако Тиранус безапелляционно отверг это предложение. К началу процесса созревания каминоанцы внесли изменения в ДНК Фетта — они модифицировали гены будущих воинов так, чтобы они были более преданными и дисциплинированными и менее агрессивными и независимыми. Так они смогли создать более послушных стойких солдат, избавленных от ненужных качеств оригинала. Только малая партия клонов не была подвержена подобным изменениям, эти клоны стали усовершенствованными разведывательными коммандос. Во время первого эксперимента с ДНК Фетта, каминоанцами было создано двенадцать прототипов клонов, только шести из них посчастливилось выжить, эти клоны были печально известным ARC-солдатами нуль-класса. Этот эксперимент был расценен неудачным из-за отказа клонов следовать приказам, их низкой рождаемости и многих других факторов, после чего создание клонов было остановлено. Если бы не произошло вмешательство бывшего мандалорского наёмника Кэла Скираты, каминоанцы несомненно уничтожили бы дефектные образцы, но благодаря этому происшествию эти клоны стали элитными бойцами. Тренировка thumb|250px|Клоны в столовой Как только клоны подросли, Фетт отложил свои дела и занялся контролем их обучения на солдатов. Фетт принимал участие в создании доспехов, а также создавал индивидуальные режимы тренировок. С целью наиболее быстрого введения в строй наиболее быстро у клонов был ускорен процесс созревания и роста. Минусом подобного генетического изменения было быстрое их старение. К десяти годам, обычный клон уже был физически сформирован и пригоден к несению службы. Среди обычных, почти ничем не отличающихся изделий встречались другие, с отклонениями, имеющими повышенный уровень индивидуальности или независимости, однако количество подобных отклонений было небольшим и не превышало двух процентов. Подобных клонов часто подвергали переработке или перераспределению. Чаще всего, клоны не отвечающие каминоанским стандартам производства, исчезали в темное время суток. Не пропавшие клоны могли быть назначены на выполнение других задач, таких как чистка брони. Обычный клон обучался основным военным навыкам: обращению с оружием, огневой подготовке и другим подобным. Джанго Фетт лично занимался обучением ARC-солдат, части из них обучалась у мандалорских наёмников, которых Фетт называл Cuy'val Dar. Клоны, отобранные для службы в роли офицеров, были специально обужены командовать их отрядами во время сражения. Во время боевых тренировок допустимыми потерями считалось не более двух процентов состава. Мандалорское наследие thumb|200px|Клоны Джанго Фетта Во время развития клонов Джанго Фетт прививал каждому их них идеалы мандалорцев, по-видимому, пытаясь таким образом сохранить мандалорское наследие. Особое внимание он уделял командному составу и специальным войскам. Влияние мандалорской культуры быстро распространялось, включая и мандо’а — язык мандалорцев, который стал активно использоваться среди клонов. Республиканские коммандос, тренировавшиеся среди мандалорских наемников, непосредственно соприкоснулись с этой культурой, её влияние на них было особенно сильным. Несмотря на то, что мандалорская культура глубоко укоренилась в умах клонов-коммандос, большая часть простых клонов, составляющих Великую армию, была предана Республике, ставя её интересы превыше всего остального. Когда мандалорские защитники, ведомые клоном отступником Спаром встали на защиту Конфедерации независимых систем, многие клоны отвергли мандалорское наследие в связи с тем, что мандалорцы стали врагами Республики. Это стало серьезным ударом по морали армии, ведь девиз «братья все» уже не имел былой силы, этот разлад был заметен во время 2-ой воздушно-десантной роты, во время которой клоны не пытались скрыть свою неприязнь к отряду «Омега» и другим клонам, преданные больше мандалорской культуре чем Республике. После того как отряды клонов были разбавлены другими, из иных образцов, и обычными людьми (добровольцами и призывниками), мандалроская культура в армии начала угасать, постепенно воспитанники Фетта остались в меньшинстве в корпусе штурмовиков. Войны клонов Захват Оби-Вана Кеноби, Энакина Скайуокера и сенатора Падме Амидалы графом Дуку и его сепаратистами стал причиной первого конфликта Войн клонов. Великая армия Республики впервые вступила на безжизненную почву Джеонозиса. В течение первого часа, клоны под командованием генералов Мейса Винду и Кита Фисто откинули армию дроидов и предотвратили предотвратили создание других, захватив планетарную литейную дроидов. Вскоре, армия из двухсот тысяч клонов повергла дроидов к полному отступлению. Выступление войск на Джеонозис положило начало Войнам клонов, которая погрузила всю галактику в глобальный конфликт. Все больше и больше миров присоединялось к Конфедерации графа Дуку, солдатам армии приходилось забираться в самые укромные или дальние уголки галактики. Конфликт за конфликтом клоны становились опытнее, повышали свое воинское мастерство, однако за победы приходилось платить высокую цену. К концу войн, во время Второй битвы за Кейто-Неймодию, большая часть клонов клонов была уже либо мертва, либо была настолько тяжело ранена чтобы смочь вновь участвовать в битвах.Labyrinth of Evil Имя и лицо Как только Великая армия впервые появилась на поле боя Джеонозиса, галактика уже не могла не признать, что безликие и послушные солдаты, ставящие интересы Республики выше своих, жертвующие своими жизнями не задавая вопросов, намного лучше дроидов. Бушевали Войны клонов, привязанность джедаев к своим клонам росла, ведь они жили и погибали как обычные люди, а не как дроиды. Такое отношение было непонятным для большинства обычных клонов, они выросли из пробирки и считали себя не более чем продуктом, со временем клоны стали испытывать глубокое уважение к командующим ими джедаям. Много джедаев подружилось с подчиненными им клонами, так подружились генерал Оби-Ван Кеноби и командир Коди, Аайла Секура и командир Блай, Йода и командир Гри. Иногда, некорые клоны могли испытывать сильные эмоции, перекрывающие их преданность Респиблике, а позже и Империи. Таким исключением можно счесть бывшего клона-коммандос Морта, который был оставлен на Кашиике их командиром Морковым. Брошенный отряд, за исключением Мрота был уничтожен, сам же Морт быр серьезно ранен. Осознание того, что клоны являются лишь расходным материалом для Империи, а не личностями, в Морте разгорелась откровенная ненависть к Моркову. Сокрушенный и опустошенный Морт бежал с Кашиика и поселился в Деарике на Талусе, где со временем спился стремясь заглушить свою боль. Его ненависть к Моркову была настолько сильна, что он нанял убийцу чтобы убить своего бывшего командира.Star Wars Galaxies В исключительных случаях у клонов были даже романтические отношения. Для примера можно привести Альфу-98 и Шику Тулл, RC-1136 и Этэйн Тур-Мукан. Даже Ноль-11 и Бесани Веннен имели некоторую привязанность друг к другу. Шика, Этэйн и Бесани считали использование клонов в войне с «армией дронов» неверным, таким образом, проявляя симпатию ко всем клонам республиканской армии. По просьбе командующих джедаев, солдатам-клонам было дозволено взять себе имена вместо серийных номеров, а также сделать себе разные прически.Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film) В дальнейшем клоны были признаны личностями, и им было разрешено личное изменение их брони Фазы I, это сильно усилило боевой дух солдат и придало им чувство гордости собственной индивидуальностью. Однако, несмотря на все учащающиеся случаи близких взаимоотношений между клонами и людьми, многие так и продолжали воспринимали клонов с недоверием или даже презрением. Для примера можно привести джедая-генерала Рама Коту, который не давал одурачить себя их, казалось бы, невинной натурой. Он считал, что клоны были непригодны в качестве солдат, Кота организовал собственную милицию из не клонов, пытаясь доказать их большую состоятельность в качестве бойцов, потому как они являлись более творческими и независимо мыслящим натурами. Во времена становления Империи недоверие Коты было подтверждено— клоны безжалостно расстреливали их джедаев-офицеров, несмотря на то, что те заботились и сочувствовали им. Это трагическое происшествие раз и навсегда доказало, что клоны были созданы как одноразовые военные машины, подобные дроидам в человеческом обличье. Кроме Кота, были и другие республиканские офицеры (не из рядов клонов), в особенности члены COMPOR, негативно относящиеся к клонам, считавшие их равными или даже худшими по эффективности чем дроиды. Секретная армия Палпатина Два года Клонических войн сильно истощили ресурсы республиканской армии, постоянный спрос на подготовленные войска поставил под сомнение способность Республики к их пополнению. Через несанкционированные расследования сержантом Кэлом Скиратой, его коммандос нуль-класса и агентом Республиканского казначейства Бесани Веннен было обнаружено теневое использование государственных капиталов в миллиардах кредитов, которые проводились через различные подставные компании, как позднее стало известно, они использовались для создания секретной армии солдат-клонов. Солдаты создавались на Центаксе-2, одной из лун Корусанта, компанией Arkanian Microtechnologies (Арканиан Майкротехнолоджис), по технологии клонирования спаати, позволяющий вырастить клона за год. Все боевые единицы секретной армии получали ускоренную боевую подготовку, минусом которой были потеря мандалорского наследия и слабая стрелковая подготовка. Дальнейшее расследование показало, что к третьей годовщине Первой битвы на Джеонозисе было должно завершиться производство нескольких миллионов экипированных клонов и кораблей поддержки. Однако, первые подразделения, созданных не на Камино клонов, таких как 14-й пехотный отряд, 501-й легион и ударные отряды были введены в строй еще за несколько месяцев до Битвы при Корусанте. Существование оставшейся части секретной армии было открыто во время боя, они стали важным звеном в победе Республики в недельной схватке. В течение нескольких дней по окончании битвы, тысячи кораблей и миллионы людей пополнили ряды, истощенной войной, Великой армии, внеся существенное преимущество в силы Республики. Великое истребление джедаев thumb|250px|Сержант Фокс и другие бойцы [[501-й легион|501-го легиона во время Операции «Падение рыцаря»]] Власть Верховного канцлера Палпатина росла, становясь практически единоличной, клоны, ранее подчинявшиеся Сенату стали служить непосредственно ему. Послушные служаки, заработавшие авторитет как служители закона и хранители мира в галактике, стали подчиняться приказам верховного правителя. Когда был отдан Приказ 66, положивший конец Войнам клонов, клоны безропотно и хладнокровно казнили джедаев, демонстрируя этим свою непоколебимую преданность Республике. Каждый клон по-своему расценивал этот приказ: многие думали только о его исполнении, многие были совершенно потрясены приказом, считая бессмысленным уничтожение джедаев, но тем не менее, почти все исполнили задание по их уничтожению. Доверие джедаев сыграло с ними злую шутку, эта фатальная ошибка привела к уничтожению Ордена джедаев. Утверждение, что клоны предали Республику и джедаев абсолютно неверно, ибо они просто выполняли очередной приказ, которое им отдало руководство, они делали то, для чего их и создали. Приказ 66 поставил джедаев вне закона, представив их как врагов государства, в военное время подобное предательство каралось смертью. Однако, некоторые коммандос, как рота «Ион», награжденные большей индивидуальностью и моралью чем у других клонов, отказались исполнять приказ, посчитав его необоснованным.Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader Лишь после убийства стольких джедаев только некоторые смогли определить предателей, как в случае с мастером-джедаем Йодой.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Некоторые джедаи, как Оби-Ван Кеноби, Роан Шрайн и его друзья смогли избежать смерти только по удачному стечению обстоятельств. Тем не менее уже было поздно. Спустя некоторое время Кеноби и Йода вернулись на Корусант, где некогда могущественный Орден джедаев был почти полностью вырезан, лишь некоторые его члены случайно смогли выжить. На службе Империи thumb|left|175px|Имперский штурмовик После полного уничтожения Ордена джедаев и налёта на храм преданные Республике клоны-солдаты были немедленно переименованы в имперских штурмовиков. Клоны Джанго Фетта, составлявшие Великую армию были реорганизованы в Корпус штурмовиков, и еще несколько десятилетий оставались его частью в качестве потомков Джанго Фетта. Хотя клоны сыграли ключевую роль в становлении Империи, многое в их жизни поменялось не в лучшую сторону. Если во времена республиканской власти клонам было дозволено носить имена и пользоваться основными правами граждан, то в не столь либеральные имперские времена они были лишены таких привилегий. Империя также навязала клонами другие идеалы, клоны перешли от защиты свободы и демократии к террору и запугиванию граждан, за которых когда-то клялись отдать жизнь. Так сочувствие сменилось угрозами, а солдаты-клоны стали штурмовиками. Однако, это не было большой потерей для клонов. По окончании Войн клонов коммандер Аппо опасался остаться не у дел в качестве прославленного полицейского, однако судьба была благосклонна к нему и коммандеру Виллу - они могли участвовать в сражениях и во времена образования Империи. В целом все клоны, как им и было предназначено, служи верными солдатами, несравнимыми с дроидами. По окончании войны множество клонов стало активно проявлять свою независимость, благодаря Кэлу Скирате смогли заново выстроить свою жизнь Мэйз, отряд «Омега» и многие другие. Конец программы клонов Фетта thumb|250px|Имперский штурмовик сражается с восставшим клоном В 11 ДБЯ каминоанские изготовители клонов взбунтовались против Галактической Империи — используя собственные технологии клонирования они начали новую войну против диктаторского государства. Их новых солдат, использованных в восстании, называли «антиклонами». Империя ответила массированным ударом по Типоке. Боба Фетт, используя свои обширные знание о комплексе, возглавил 501-й легион, основной задачей которого было отключение конвейера клонов. Каминоанское сопротивление было подавлено, а последние бунтовщики пытались бежать на эвакуационном корабле, который был сбит на взлете.Star Wars: Battlefront II Это восстание побудило Палпатина, который недавно провозгласил себя Императором, счесть армию генетически идентичных клонов потенциально опасной, способной встать против него, как она уже встала против джедаев. Именно по этой причине им было принято решение по её коренному переформированию - добавлению других генетических образцов в пул клонирования, что позволило появится новым искусственно созданным новобранцам. Хотя образец Джанго Фетта еще использовался для производства большей части штурмовиков, его клоны были сильно разбавлены новой кровью. Несмотря на преданность Республике, а позже Империи, отлично подготовленным клонам был «дан второй шанс» сражаться с менее подготовленными «недоброкачественными» солдатами. Ни один из клонов Фетта, в особенности «чистые копии» из 501-го, не смогли привыкнуть к вливанию не феттовых копий, которых они называли «новыми парнями». В конечном счете, программа по клонированию, использовавшаяся для производства почти пятидесяти процентов штурмовиков была завершена после поражения Империи в Битве при Эндоре. После смерти Палпатина и Вейдера клонов становилось все меньше, генетически выведенные солдаты выходили из употребления, их заменили, рожденные естественным способом, новобранцы Осколка Империи. Обмундирование Броня thumb|Пехотинец в броне Фазы I В первые годы Войн клонов, солдаты-клоны были облачены в броню Фазы I. Конструкция доспехов создавалась под надзором Джанго Фетта, навеянных ему броней мандалорских ударных солдат, так можно заметить уникальный мандалорианский стиль. Разработчиков вдохновила идея на создание износоустойчивой оболочки, полностью покрывающей тело клона, сохраняющая его абсолютную анонимность. Чёрный костюм, поверх доспехов, защищал бойца от ядовитых испарений и даже от космического вакуума. Шлем с характерным Т-образным визором дополнялся дыхательным фильтром для работы далеко не в идеальных боевых условиях. Доспехи состояли из 20-ти подогнанных пластин из лёгких пластоидных сплавов, полный вес которых составлял сорок килограмм. Несмотря на видимую громоздкость, такие доспехи обеспечивали идеальную свободу движений в бою, но доставляли неудобства при управлении транспортными средствами. Люди, в отличие от каминоанцев, не видели в ультрафиолетовой части спектра, казалось бы белые доспехи на самом деле имели очень замысловатые оттенки, невидимые для человека. Каминоанцы, понимая то, что клоны произведены из генетического образца человека, разработали цветовую маркировку, по которой можно было различить звание во время боя. Однако особо отличившиеся клоны, как капитаны Фордо и Рекс получили глаза джэйга. Все недостатки брони Фазы I обуславливались слабыми знаниями каминоанцев о человеческой физиологии — в доспехах этого типа было очень неудобно сидеть. Доспехи Фазы I были неэффективны с самого начала — они были оснащены слабой защитой против шрапнели и сосредоточенного бластерного огня, за эти недостатки они получили название «ведро для тела» (по-нашему самым ближайшим переводимым термином будет «консервная банка»).MedStar Duology Согласно строгим вкусам каминоанских создателей все доспехи были покрыты краской идеально-белого цвета. Броня командного состава маркировалась, вдоль рук и на шлемах, цветными полосами, обозначавшими звание в подразделении. За несколько месяцев войны, отношение к цветовой маркировке изменилось - цвет стал отвечать за принадлежность к подразделению. Однако многие клоны оставили основной белый цвет, дополняя его собственной раскраской.Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV series) Экипировка thumb|DC-15A thumb|DC-15S В стандартную экипировку солдат входила винтовка DC-15A и бластерный карабин DC-15S. В дополнение к стрелковому оружию солдаты снабжались гранатами различных типов, созданных компанией Merr-Sonn: термальными детонаторами V-1, ударными гранатами LXR-6, оглушающими гранатами V-6 и/или электростатическими детонаторами. В вещмешках и поясных ячейках солдат находилась дополнительная экипировка. включающая в себя: крюк, дополнительные боеприпасы, пайки и базовый медицинский пакет, содержащий синтеплоть и бакту, для оказания экстренной медицинской помощи до прибытия медиков. Специальные подразделения *5-й флотский контрразведывательный *7-й воздушный корпус *9-й штурмовой корпус *14-й пехотный отряд *38-й бронированный дивизион *41-й элитный корпус[http://www.rebelscum.com/TCW26clone41st.asp Hasbro's 41st Elite Corps Clone Trooper review on Rebelscum.com] *55-й механизированный отряд *85-й пехотный отряд *91-й разведывательный корпус *182-й легион *187-й легион *212-й наступательный батальон *327-й звёздный корпус *Третья системная армия *442-й осадный батальон *501-й легион *Боевой инженерный батальон *Корусантская гвардия *Галактическая пехота *Homeworld Security Command (все переводы Homeworld надуманные, основанные на Homeland, как вариант просто Контрразведывательная рота) *Батальон уланов *Муунилинст 10 *Воздушный корпус *Взвод Семь *2-я воздушно-десантная рота Специализации солдат-клонов В ограниченное число произведенных клонов входят специально обученные солдаты, обученные особым навыкам, включающие пилотирование, управление техникой или командование. Военные действия не единожды доказали потребность в специально подготовленных боевых единицах, предназначенных для выполнения особых функций. Военные right|thumb|150px|Клон в Броне Фазы II * Элитный республиканский коммандос performed special reconnaissance missions. ** Элитный республиканский коммандос Альфа-класса represented the GAR’s most elite and deadly soldiers. ** Элитный республиканский коммандос Нуль-класса, though not initially activated due to instability, madness, and dislike of the Jedi, were the lead intelligence units. * Клон-убийца were trained to move very quickly and kill their targets efficiently with only two vibroblades or a sniper rifle. * Клон-коммандос trained, lived, and worked together in four unit teams to perform covert and commando style actions. They were as deadly and efficient as the ARC troopers, although it was true they were technically inferior to the ARCs.Star Wars: Republic Commando * Clone blaze troopers were units using heavily-armed and armored battlesuits for heavy engagements. * Клон-космопех were trained specifically to attack Separatist boarding parties during a space battle or sabotage enemy capital ships. * Covert Ops clone trooper offered stealth advantages.Databank * Клон-подрывник were troopers trained for ordnance disarmament and disposal. * Clone recon troopers carried out reconnaissance and surveillance for Jedi Generals. * Клон-разведчик performed reconnaissance and scout missions. * Клон-коммандер combined enhanced tactical knowledge with advanced combat skills. * MEC trooper, a heavily armed class of clone trooper variants * Clone shadow troopers were an elite group of stealth troopers to worked undercover for Republic Intelligence. По окружающей среде * Clone cold assault troopers were trained specifically for battle and survival in extremely cold regions. * Клон-аквалангист were adapted to work and fight underwater. * Clone shock troopers were assigned to Homeworld Security Command and tasked with enforcing law and order on Coruscant. По экипировке Фазы II.]] * Клон-инженер were assigned to heavy artillery. * Водитель AT-RT piloted AT-RT walkers. * Командир AT-TE led the massive AT-TE walkers. * BARC troopers, special BARC speeder riders. * Clone blaze troopers and clone trooper grenadier provided heavy, close range anti-troop firepower. * Клон-инженер were a special group of trained troopers that repaired vehicles and did demolition work. * Clone heavy troopers were specialists with missile and rocket launchers and specialized armor. * Реактивный клон provided aerial tactics with jetpacks. * Клон-улан operated speeder bikes and jousted with power lances. * Клон-десантник were a elite group of clones specially made for high-altitude combat jumps with specialized helmets and armor. * Клон-снайпер were specialized troopers whose primary objective was to kill enemies from a distance. * Тяжеловооружённый клон were troopers that specialized in heavier anti-troop weapons. * Клон-пилот were trained to fly anything from a military speeder to a ''Venator''-class Star Destroyer and serve as field technicians. * Клон-огнемётчик were specialized in using flamethrowers and other incendiary weapons. Другие Антисолдаты * Anti-troopers were designed specifically for the Kamino Uprising against the Imperial stormtroopers. Обозначение рангов В начале Войн клонов была введена цветовая дифференциация командного состава солдат. Различными цветами маркировались шлемы и наплечники, за исключением командиров основных легионов: коммандера Фокса и капитана Рекса. * Белый — рядовой (простой солдат). * Оливковый — сержант, командующий взводом из более девяти солдат. * Синий — лейтенант, командующий отрядом из четырёх взводов (36 солдат). * Красный — капитан, командующий ротой из четырёх взводов (114 солдата). * Жёлтый — коммандер. командующий полком из свыше четырех батальонов (2304 солдата). Многие коммандеры были выращены более независимыми, им было дозволено иметь имена вместо серийных номеров. Самыми известными командирами были Коди, Блай, Гри, Бакара, Аппо, Нэё, Тайр, Келлер и Сальво. В связи с разработкой и распространением брони Фазы II клоны-солдаты перестали использовать цветовую маркировку для обозначения ранга, она стала использоваться для обозначения родов войск и их диспозиции. Клоны в броне Фазы II, или по крайней мере коммандер Коди, размечали цветовыми полосами оружие чтобы обозначить кампании, в которых они участвовали.Labyrinth of Evil Появления * Star Wars: The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi * Star Wars: Battlefront * Star Wars: Republic Commando * Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter * Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive * Boba Fett: Part I: Survival * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones / comic / novel / junior novel * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game * Star Wars: Battlefront II * Machines of War * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns * * * Republic Commando: Hard Contact * Republic Commando: Triple Zero * Boba Fett: Crossfire * Boba Fett: Maze of Deception * Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino * Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War * Jedi: Mace Windu * League of Spies * } * * * * * * * * * * * * * Jedi: Shaak Ti * Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind * Jedi: Aayla Secura * * * * * * Legacy of the Jedi * Shatterpoint * Equipment * Jedi: Count Dooku * Odds * Republic Commando: True Colors * The Cestus Deception * Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim * Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines * Star Wars: Republic 60: Hate and Fear * Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends * * The Clone Wars: Shadowed * * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film / novel / junior novel * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Clones vs. Droids * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Live Fire * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic * Star Wars The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic * Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom * Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course * Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 3: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan * The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant * The Clone Wars: Prelude * * The Clone Wars: Shakedown * HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided * * The Clone Wars: Procedure * * * The Clone Wars: Mouse Hunt * * * * * The Clone Wars: Transfer * * * * * The Clone Wars: Headgames * * * The Clone Wars: Cold Snap * * * * * * * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes * * The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I) * The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part II) * Swamp Station Sweep * The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III) * * The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army * Star Wars The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2 * Star Wars The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3 * The Droid Deception * Only the Force * Jedi: Yoda * Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines * Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force * Star Wars: Republic 67: Forever Young * MedStar I: Battle Surgeons * * MedStar II: Jedi Healer * Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor * Star Wars: General Grievous * Secrets of the Jedi * Jedi Trial * * * Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili * Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami * * Routine Valor * Sithisis * Star Wars: Obsession * Boba Fett: A New Threat * * * * * * * * Brothers in Arms * Labyrinth of Evil * * * * * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith / comic / novel / junior novel / game*''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' * * * * Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy * Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown * Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader * Star Wars Dark Times: Parallels * Star Wars Dark Times: Vector * Star Wars Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 1 * Evasive Action: Recruitment * In His Image * ''The Force Unleashed'' novel * ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic * Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker * Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers * Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads * Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit * * The Unseen Queen * Revelation * Invincible * ''Millennium Falcon'' * Star Wars: Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3 }} Неканонические появления * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Gamethumb|LEGO Клоны-Солдаты * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * ''Star Wars Miniatures: The Clone Wars'' ad * Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace * Kowakian Monkey-Lizard * Giant spiders are awesome * Always count your clones before take-off * You can't hit the brakes in space * Orders are orders * Sith make the best pancakes * That's no Space Station * Spinning isn't Always a Good Trick * Every brick has a beginning * A droid in the hand is worth two in the asteroid belt * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game * Clones don't even know the meaning of the word surrender * Do Clones dream of Electric Mynocks? * A clone trooper always obeys orders * A clone by any other name * Clones are famous all across the galaxy * Clone troopers are excellent diplomats * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film * LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick * ''Star Wars: Republic Commando: Order 66'' video game * Old Wounds * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * ''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' Источники * Star Wars: Power of the Jedi * Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary * Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary * Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary * Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections * * * Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections * Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections * Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide * Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones * Star Wars: Complete Locations * Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels * Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike * Hasbro.com * Star Wars Insider 61 * Star Wars Insider 94 * Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic * The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia * * Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide * * * * [http://www.rebelscum.com/TCW26clone41st.asp Hasbro's 41st Elite Corps Clone Trooper review on Rebelscum.com] * Galaxy at War * Сноски en: Clone trooper de:Klonkrieger es:Soldado clon fr:Clone Trooper nl:Clone Trooper pl:Żołnierze-klony pt:Clone Troopers fi:Kloonisotilas sv:Klontrupper Категория:Солдаты-клоны